rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nandegakkovian glossary
This is a list of words from the Nandegakkovian language, an Igarin language from the planet of Nandegakko infused with Resparin elements. A * aja - or * ánčo - three (proper) * ándo - three * arasen - new * aré - onwards * as - hand * ásta - up * ástai - north * áu - howl * ãuseâi - to say, to speak B * bã - leg * ... báken - that * bar - fight Č * čai - no, not (stronger) * čájas - they (female, carer) * čáska - document * čék(ot)a - hour * -čójen - their (plural) * čójos - they (male, drone) * čompráliža - godslessness, atheism * čomprálo, čomprála - godsless, atheist * čondo - strong * čôré - ten * čø - no, not * čũre - death D * ... dáken - this * dandai-trőka - diamond tree * dánta - journey * dare - again * dâwan - ze (carer) * deâ - she * dein - they (singular) * dera - a lot, much, very * dô - he * dõrai - south * dôwon - xe (drone) * dwésa - year E * -(e)âi - (present tense verb) * -(e)âlei - (present continuous) * eč - here (close) * ékka - fire * élpa - writing pen * éra - blue * -es - (demonym) * éssa - many * ežá - going forth * ežtéa - exit F * faltĩra - versatile, flexible * fanjãzo - archery * ferósko - warship * -fiá - my (female) * fián - I (female) * fiáwan - I (carer) * -fiáwan - my (carer) * fié- - my (neuter) * fién - I (neuter) * fílo - four * -fió - my (male) * fión - I (male) * fjósjös - our * fiówon - I (drone) * -fiówon - my (drone) * fir - for * -fjân - our (female, carer) * fjãro - moon * fjâs - we (female) * fjãwas - we (carer) * fjóje - we (neuter) * -fjõjön - our (neuter) * -fjôn - our (male) * fjôwon - we (drone) * fjôs - we (male, neuter) * flára - flag * fólte - fabric * frâ - month G * gáreu - fine * gáskôwa - bastion, fortress * géla - one * gífjeâi - to defend * -giz - -self * grifa - person I * íču - head * íme - ram * ió - fiery vermillion * -îž - (genitive) * íža - direction J * jékka - fire * -jes - (plural) * jẽwaire - day * -jež - is, are * jo - now * -jok - entire * jöraé - nine * jóre - yellow * jû - dawn K * karúa - sir, master * karúane - miss, mistress * ke - to * keáre - empire * kẽwo - six * kjéu - happy * kjéwa - joy * kjon - in * klãbi - squid * klái - sky * klôsaríža - freedom * kô - bad * kól(a) - one * kőto - garden * kráda - strength * kser - hate, hatred * kuríto - order L * lâdwé - eight * laé - with * lafeuréno - fashion * láisa - bright colour * lájas - you all (female, carer) * lájos - you all (male, drone) * lakí - green * lãn - thou (female) * lãrai - east * láuti - minute * lãwan - thou (carer) * lãweisa - brilliant, splendid * léira - less * léspa - gift, (derogatory) bribe * límban - grey * -lja - thy (female) * -ljawan - thy (carer) * -lje - thy (neuter) * ljẽko, rjẽko - pink * -ljo - thy (male) * -ljojen - your (plural) * -ljowon - thy (drone) * lói - colour, but * lõjen - far * lójes - you all (neuter) * lõn - thou * lõwon - thou (drone) * lwándo - black * lwõda - body * l(w)óje - name * lwón - dark colour * lwósko - octopus M * mačõren - old, ancient * máganna - great * méai - star * mérwa - planet * mê- -ssãe - (past perfect) * mê- -(e)ãe - (present perfect) * mê- -zãe - (future perfect) * mírre - ready * mje - from * múrka - curse, curses! N * nánda - knowledge, understanding, joyful, civilised, wise * naskuózo - studying * náubar - duel * neâi - to need * nífe - mountain * njê - if * njêN- -lâe - (present irrealis/conditional) * njêN- -ssâe - (past irrealis/conditional) * njêN- -zâe - (future irrealis/conditional) * nóskeâi - to read * númbolâi - to build * nũrai - west O * olíra - orange * óllos - forest * ólto - only * óndoro - hunter * ósua - change Ö * öntoré - sleep * őrot - mountain range * őssa - water P * páksa - crown * prái - road, path, belief, religion * prálto - god, deity * práliža - piety, religion * prúmma, prun - sea * prúmmeai - sea of stars, galaxy * Prúmmegai - the Galaxy R * râk - love * ranéra - light blue * ranwá - free * ranwánjê - freedom * râtí - lady, female chief * râtó - lord, chief * ratímazo - dancing * réfa - yes * refín - correct * réika - life * rjébas - red * rjésan - gold S * sáija - entry * sakjés - greetings * sándo - white * sáuto - language * sãutoâi - to speak in a language * sâwé - seven * s'čápo - sniper * séla - like, resembling (in a list) * senjã - sun * skawók - animal * skečá - people * skónuo - memory * skőra - writing * skőreâi - to write * skõžen - shrub * skutí - string * sóimiž - like, resembling * sølpen - near * spóka - smart * -ssâi - (past tense) * -ssâlei - (past continuous) * stéga - hate, hatred * stégâi - to hate * súrna - daytime * súwe - sad * swãi - archery bow * swen - brown T * tãče - there * tákko - armor * tãričon - place * tekáno - time * tøsera - dark blue * turí - book U * ubénaskuo - history * úr - string * úri - time W * wánojan - righteous * wássok - wrong * wéla - nation, country * wentarí - brave, courageous * wéri - two Z * za - here (far) * -zâi - (future tense) * -zâlei - (future continuous) * zéreo - lightning * zonésa - heroine Ž * žâjo - five * žámje - sand * žãra - great fire Trivia * Pronunciation: ** č - ɟ, c in some words or in clusters ** i - i usually stressed *** ɪ usually unstressed *** j for the former i in diphthongs, ʔj if said i begins a word (e.g. iá) ** j - j ** k - k *** x before any consonant other than g, m, l, r, s, z, j, w, and n ** o - o *** ʊ occasionally when unstressed *** -oʊ̯ lengthened at the end of a word ** ö - ø ** p - p, f before a consonant except b, l, r, s, z, j, and w ** u - u *** -ʊ̯ as the latter u of a diphthong (e.g. áu) *** w as the former u of a diphthong *** ʔw if said u begins a word (e.g. uá) ** ž - ʒ, ʃ before unvoiced consonants * ö is ő when stressed, ö̂ when lengthened, and simply ø when stressed and lengthened. Both ö̂ and ø are pronounced as øː, but ø(w)o at the end of a word or in a one-syllable word. * In njêN- -âe - (irrealis/conditional), the N is an n by default. It can be assimilated to l, m, r, or ž if it is followed by these respectively. * Nandegakkovian's pronunciation was influenced somewhat by Italian, and its usage of accent marks was based on Greek and Spanish diacritics. * Nandegakkovians boast that while Igarin was as "harsh as the jagged rocks", their own language "is a smooth stream of water". * Like most Igarinoids, all Nandegakkovians are born into either one of four physical sexes: male (he), female (she), drone (xe), and carer (ze). Therefore, even though the male pronouns are commonly-used, the neuter form of pronouns is considered more polite when addressing a crowd. See also * Igarin glossary * Kuelgon glossary * Novantirna glossary * Vovtarlan glossary Category:Languages Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Sarmelonid Era